


Good Planning

by conundrums



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, basically smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrums/pseuds/conundrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the riddler and scarecrow meet to discuss a plan. there's alcohol and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Planning

After their first encounter in that warehouse a few days before, Jonathan felt his mind drift way too often to the other man. He had instantly caught his attention, or rather his loud green suit did. It was the first thing that popped up in his mind at the thought of Edward Nygma: green. His suit was green, his hat was green, his stunning eyes were of a pale shade of green. Of course, Jonathan didn't show any sign of surprise at that moment, he wore his bored expression as always, his face perfectly blank. The other man seemed quite unimpressed too, but offered his hand to shake before Jonathan did. Two different fabrics of gloves met.  
Jonathan liked to linger on the thought of that first contact with Edward, but sadly it was also the last. His thoughts were cut short by his phone buzzing, an unknown number glowing on the screen. His heart jumped a bit when he heard the voice on the other end, but he kept his voice as levelled as ever. Of course, he was available for counselling, yes, that evening would be perfect. Ten o'clock, 7th street.  
Jonathan found himself staring at his face from the small mirror that stood on the wall next to him. He was not the type to watch at himself too often, in fact the mirror had been placed in the room for analysis on his patients only.  
He ran a hand through his unkempt hair and sighed. To hell with his appearance, he didn't care anyway, so why should he change for some guy he had just met? He continued his reading until some minutes before the established time.  
He then proceeded to change to his work clothes, but chose a black suit instead of his usual burlap and mask. Satisfied with himself, he headed for the place of the meeting.

 

Edward had arrived ten minutes before ten, only to make the other man think he was late for the date. He couldn't help but think of it as a date: the man had totally impressed him, from his considerable height to his deep ( _and sexy_ ) voice. He was sure he had impressed Crane in return: his gaze had turned from indifference to curiosity when the two had began talking.  
He stared at his watch for the eleventh time in as many minutes. He had spent the entire evening planning the meeting, choosing which clothes to wear and wearing them. He had setted for a dark shade of green trousers and a white shirt, and his hat of course. He had thought if he were to wear his domino mask, but decided against it. It was more of an informal meeting, he thought he had made it clear on the phone.  
Thankfully, Jonathan hadn't arrived in his work clothes too. He greeted the older man with his cheerful grin and a bow of the hat. In return, the Scarecrow gave him a small nod of recognition.  
“My dear Scarecrow. Shall we discuss our business in front of a drink?”  
“That would be nice. Do you have a place in mind?”  
“Why, of course I have!” Edward lead the way to a crowded but elegant bar at the end of the street, where he was obviously well known, because the barman was at their immediate disposal and greeted Edward with a big smile.  
“A quiet corner for my friend and I, if you please”.  
“Sure thing, Mr. Nygma, follow me.” He led them to an intimate booth for two that Jonathan had the suspicion was of personal property of Edward.  
“So...down to business. I'm in need of your knowledge, Crane. Specifically, I need four doses of your fear toxin. I'll obviously pay for them.”  
“What makes you think that I want to sell my toxin? To you?”  
Edward wasn't impressed by this remark, he even expected it. He smirked.  
“When you hear my plan, you'll surely agree to sell me everything I want.”  
“Let's hear it then.”

 

Edward began his explanation, not stopping even when their drinks arrived, his words interrupted only by Jonathan's questions. He was really intense in his speech and plot, Jonathan mused, and his whole body and posture had changed from formal and uptight to overly excited: he was lining heavily on the table and his hands followed his words, while his voice dropped low from time to time, so that Jonathan had to lean in on the table. They refilled their glasses twice during the speech, so when it came to an end he was more than willing to borrow Edward his fear gas, he even suggested he accompanied him on his plan, making some adjustments that could improve it. This time the other man seemed actually quite impressed, he hadn't thought that Jonathan could be this helpful. He gave the older man a shiny smile, a genuine one for once, while he remained speechless for the first time that night.

 

“I should probably go now”, said Jonathan after that.  
“Yes sure, let's go.” They opened a way among the costumers and when they finally arrived at the door, Edward found himself swaying to the cold air outside, his mind dizzy from the alcohol. Jonathan noticed and put a hand on his lower back to steady him. Edward felt even more dizzier from the contact and allowed it happily.  
“Are you OK? Should I accompany you to your place?”  
“You wanna come to my place?”  
Jonathan looked startled and Edward felt his cheeks become hot and red.  
“I mean, we should discuss our plan more deeply. Or drink more. Or play chess. I live only three blocks away.”  
After a moment came the reply.  
“My place is closer.”

Jonathan took off his suit jacket when entering his home, then put two glasses on the small glass table and poured some of the old scotch he kept in the cabinet. A chessboard was produced from a drawer nearby. Edward made himself comfortable by falling on the couch and drinking half of his glass. Refill came in short after. He thought about his mental state and the other's: Jonathan seemed much more at ease with the amount of alcohol in his body. Or maybe it was because he was so impossibly tall, he could contain more of it. Either way, Jonathan had swallowed two more glasses of scotch and didn't sway once. When he sit down, he smirked as if he could read Edward's mind.

After several games of chess won by a smug Edward and several glasses of scotch (the bottle was now almost empty), Jonathan found himself thinking about the other man's lips and how they would feel against his own, so he got up, completely steady, pulled Edward's chin up with his hand and slowly neared his lips to Edward's until they touched and melted together.  
The other man moaned and didn't seem surprised at all by the gesture. He reached up and pulled Jonathan by the back of his neck and down at his own level. Jonathan had to climb up the sofa and put a knee on one side of Edward to keep his balance, while he deepened the kiss and explored the other man's mouth with his tongue.  
He ran a hand down Edward's neck, feeling the pulse of his heart race under his touch and a shiver come from the smaller man.  
Edward reached up and pulled Jonathan on the sofa, straddling his legs and moaning when the other man pushed him hard on top of him, their erections touching.  
He couldn't stop touching Jonathan's lips, devouring them, tasting their sweetness. He moved a hand down the taller man's chest, until he found the zip of his trousers and traced the outline of his cock with his hand, a hiss coming from Jonathan.  
Edward managed to open the zip and free the other man's member with one hand, then he climbed down Jonathan's body and stared for a few seconds at the object, expectation growing onto him. He slowly bobbed his head while looking at Jonathan in the eyes. He slid his tongue along the shaft and continued descending on the member, reaching its base and gagging a little, his breath cut short. He felt Jonathan's hands in his hair, pulling and pushing him down and it only made him turn on even more.

 

After a minute however, Jonathan pulled his head up for a kiss and mumbled something about the bedroom, Edward didn't really catch what precisely. When the other man stood and grabbed him by the wrist however, he complied and followed him.  
Jonathan pushed Edward down the bed, moving on top of him and unbuttoning his shirt, which was quickly discarded after that. He roamed his hands on the other's chest, feeling it tense with each pant and sigh Edward gave. He then removed Edward's trousers and his own clothes, trying to remember where he last put the lube, but failing as the alcohol in his blood slowed his mind down. He went for the bed table and luckily found it along with a condom.  
Edward helped him put it on, then rolled over so that Jonathan could have a better access at him. He felt the noise the bottle made, then a cool finger was at his entrance and his thoughts stopped flowing, his mind concentrating on that finger only, the pleasure making him dizzy. Soon another finger joined the first, then another, then he felt Jonathan slowly drawing them back and out and he braced himself. When Jonathan penetrated him, he felt pleasure and pain explode in his body and it was perfect. At first the thrusts were even and calculated like the man above ( _inside_ ) him, and he met them with a steady rhythm. Quickly the pace increased though, and he could feel Jonathan pant besides him and grasp his hips so tight it hurt, that kind of perfect pain he so much needed, and he came hard, screaming, with Jonathan following short after with a whispered “fuck Edward” that made him smile in his haze. He heard Jonathan move beside him but couldn't find the strength to turn around, so he just stood still and closed his eyes, feeling Jonathan lay down with him and pulling him closer, waking up the morning after with the warmth of another body against his and the strong arms of Dr. Jonathan Crane around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first fic ever, so comments and critiques are appreciated! Also, english is not my first language and I don't have a beta (yet), so I apologize for any mistake :/


End file.
